Brain injuries, head traumas, concussions, and other head conditions can be difficult and time consuming to diagnose or evaluate. It can be difficult to determine whether the patient should return to activity after experiencing a head impact. In sports, for example, it is challenging and difficult to analyze whether the player who experienced the head impact should return to the game. Current procedures for evaluating such a patient are rudimentary. It is often not until the next day that a player's medical imaging evaluation can be completed. Multi-modal analysis is often not possible on a close-to-real time basis because the systems and methods for providing such a service simply do not exist or exist only in specialized environments. It is challenging and difficult to develop high performance brain injury analysis systems and user interfaces that provide for quality diagnostics away from a high end clinic environment.